


How strong is your grip?

by devictor23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devictor23/pseuds/devictor23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is going crazy from his boring life, can this new guy help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems like every story I read has Mickey suffering and Ian coming to his rescue. I changed it up a little. Hopefully it's not to terrible. Enjoy.

Sometimes when you look for something long enough, it will be right in front of you, under your nose the entire time. Although sometimes it takes someone else to find it for you. As Ian stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he wondered how he could find himself. He honestly didn't know who he was anymore. Physically, he looked the same, but as he peered into his eyes, the excitement for living he once had was gone. He felt like a stranger in his own body. He used to have so much energy, but now he felt drained. The teenage days of fun and adventure were missed, replaced by the deadlines and responsibilities of life.

Thinking of the day ahead of him, and what it consisted of made Ian realize how boring his life was. The daily 9-5 just didn't suit him anymore. Everyday it was the same. Wake up, go to work, eat lunch, back to work, go home. Everyday, like he was stuck in a continuous loop. He needed a change. Something new to grab his attention.

The strong smell of coffee pulled him from his thoughts. He could count on that smell every morning, Shane always made a fresh pot of coffee before leaving for work. He hated it, but knew Ian needed a little to get him going in the morning. He loved that Shane cared to make him a quick breakfast before he left, with his busy schedule and all, but honestly Ian didn't feel that spark with him anymore. 

Shane was a really great guy, Ian couldn't deny that. He was smart, cute, nice, a really great cook, and the sex was amazing. Honestly he was everything Ian ever wanted in a boyfriend, but he couldn't help but think something was missing.

He met Shane at some club a couple months after moving to New York. When they first started dating, it was amazing. The raw attraction and excitement of their relationship was addictive, and Ian fell fast. They moved in with each other and things were going great, until Shane got a promotion at the bank. They never spent time with each other anymore after that, and pretty soon Ian felt like Shane was more of a roommate then a boyfriend.

Walking out of the bathroom, Ian made his way to their bedroom to grab his cell phone. He was going to call in sick at work today. He was a personal trainer that taught a kick boxing class at the gym. He couldn't motivate anyone feeling the way he did today. As the phone rung, Ian wondered where he'd go today, probably just walk around the park trying to clear his head. As the voicemail picked up Ian came up with a lame excuse.

“Hey Kyle, it's Ian, I'm feeling a little under the weather today, so I'm not going to make it in. Just give me a call back when you get this. Bye." Ian said before hanging up. Kyle could handle Ian's class today, he didn't do anything else.

Grabbing his wallet and a jacket, Ian headed outside. Hopefully a day by himself with no distractions would help him clear his mind. There was a light breeze outside, but otherwise it was perfect weather. Everything was the same as any other day. The two blondes that always flirted with Ian were running like they did every morning, the old lady who lived above them was out walking her dog, and the old man who Ian believed lived on his floor, was picking up trash like he did every morning, trying to keep the neighborhood clean. 

Walking down the street in the direction of the park, Ian couldn't help but think how ironic his life had become. He moved to New York because it was supposed to be exciting. The Big Apple, city of opportunities and adventures. He had wanted a change from Chicago, a change from being Frank Gallagher's son. Now he couldn't help but think he made a big mistake in coming here.

“Smile!" Someone yelled. Ian had been so focused on his thoughts that it had caught him off guard. He hadn't even noticed he was looking at the ground the entire time.

Turning around to see who was yelling at him, Ian saw a guy standing behind him. He was a little shorter than Ian, he had black hair and blue eyes, and a small smirk on his face.

“What?" Ian said in a confused voice. He didn't know what the hell this guy was talking about.

“I said smile. You're walking around like a fucking zombie man." The guy said with a chuckle.

“Oh, sorry." Ian said. He honesty wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, or why he was having a random conversation with a stranger. “Just have a lot on my mind."

“Man you need to lighten up a little." The guy said patting Ian on the shoulder. “Booze always helps me feel better."

“Yeah booze does sound good right now." Ian said letting out a small laugh. 

“Well I'm sorry for interrupting your zombie walk, hope your day gets better." The guy said before turning and walking off. Before he got to far away, he turned back to look at Ian.

“Hey, smile." He said with a smile of his own.

As he turned back around, Ian couldn't help but smile. His day was going so bad at first, but he couldn't help but smile. A complete stranger had made him laugh and smile, and couldn't help but be happy. Ian didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the fact that the guy had been fun, or maybe it was because the guy was cute, but whatever it was, Ian didn't want him to leave. So right before he turned the corner, Ian ran to catch up to him. 

“Hey!" Ian yelled when he got closer to him. 

The guy turned around, smiling, like he was happy Ian came back.

“Hey, I know this might sound weird, and I know I just met you and all, but do you want to get a drink tonight? Ian asked staring at the guy.

“It depends. How strong is your grip?" The guy asked looking at Ian with that same smirk.

“What?" Ian asked confused. What did getting a drink have to do with his grip.

“I get a little wild when I drink. I got to know if you can hang on when I start having fun. So how strong is your grip?" The guy asked again, raising his eyebrows in a questioning state.

“I guess we'll just have to see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story. Thought it had great potential. Let me know what you guys think :) because comments are really nice.

Mickey didn't know why he agreed to get drinks with this guy. Maybe it's because the guy laughed at his jokes, or maybe because he was cute, but whatever it was Mickey wanted more. Ian and Mickey had exchanged numbers, after Ian assured him he knew how to have a good time. Mickey wasn't even sure if Ian was gay, and honestly he didn't even care. Ian suggested that they go to a bar his friend worked at, and that they should meet up around 10. That's how he found himself sitting next to the red head at the bar.

“How's it going Ian? Usual?" The girl behind the bar asked.

“Yeah Marly. Make it a double." Ian said pulling some bills from his wallet and placing them on the bar.

“How about your cute friend over here? What's your name handsome?" Marly asked looking at Mickey.

Marly was a really pretty girl, even Mickey could see that. She was fairly tall, dirty blonde hair that she pinned up and bright pink gauges. Mickey couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of his sister. Really sweet but could fuck someone up if need be.

“Names Mickey, make it a orange and jack." Mickey stated, smiling at the compliment while taping his fingers on the bar top.

“Coming right up guys." Marly said turning around to make their drinks.

“Interesting combo." Ian said making small talk.

“Yeah man I like it, real smooth. Goes down real easy." Mickey said. Turning to look at Ian who was focused on his knuckle tattoos.

“Cool tattoos man. Would you really fuck me up?" Ian said looking back at Mickey.

“Only if you want me to." Mickey said. Hoping Ian didn't mind his sexual innuendos.

“Here you guys go." Marly said placing their drinks in front of them. “Just let me know if you guys need anything else." 

They watched her go down the bar to talk to some old guy, before Mickey returned his attention to Ian.

“You got any ink?" Mickey asked Ian taking a sip from his drink.

“No, I wanted a tattoo, but Shane thought it was a stupid idea." Ian said staring into his drink. He didn't do a lot of things because of Shane's reaction.

Mickey noticed the sudden change in Ian when he mentioned this Shane guy. 

“He the reason you're in such a slump?" Mickey asked with a curious tone.

“Huh? Who?"

“This Shane guy. You got really quiet after you said his name." Mickey responded

“Oh, I guess you can say that. It's been really boring between us lately." Ian spoke in a low tone looking at Mickey then back to his drink.

Mickey just stared at Ian with a serious look. Usually he could give two fucks about anyone else's bullshit, but with Ian, it was different. The guy really looked bummed about his situation. As he grabbed Ian's arm, the only thing that ran through Mickey's mind was showing Ian a good time.

“Whoa Mickey, what are you doing?" Ian shrieked as his drink spilled on the counter.

Downing the rest of his drink, Mickey placed the cup on the counter, pulling Ian out the door.

“Fuck guys, you could have cleaned this shit up first." Marly yelled as the door closed with a slight bang.

“Mickey, what the fuck are you doing?" Ian asked pulling his arm from Mickey's grasp.

“I'm trying to show you a good time. Now you can either follow me, and have the time of your life." Mickey started while lighting up a cigarette. “Or go back to being a zombie with this Shane guy."

“Choice is yours Firecrotch."

Ian would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit turned on right now. He wasn't used to guys being rough with him. So many times he had to be to careful around them, scared to hurt them. But with Mickey, it wasn't like that. He pushed and pulled right back. He was a rough guy and Ian just couldn't get enough. So as he followed Mickey down the street, he couldn't help the smile that was on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so sorry it took so long for an update. i promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long. Enjoy.

The walk that they took to wherever it was they were going, seemed to be taking forever. As Ian casually checked his phone, making sure Mickey didn’t notice, he saw that twenty minutes had already passed since they had left the bar I such a rush, and that he had no new messages from Shane. He wanted to have a good time with Mickey tonight, but he couldn’t help but think about his boyfriend. He kept telling himself that it was just one night of fun. That Mickey wasn’t even gay. That he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize his relationship, but the more he was around Mickey, the more he felt his resolve slipping.

“Hey Firecrotch, you listening?” Mickey asked, turning around to look Ian in the eyes. Ian had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice where he was.

“Huh?” Ian asked, squinting his eyes to block out the shiny neon lights that were flashing in front of him.

Smirking his signature smirk, Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm and pulled him inside of the building they had been standing in front of.

“I said we’re here.” Mickey sighed out, shaking his head at how oblivious Ian was being at the moment.

Taking in his surroundings, Ian saw multiple pictures of tattoos hanging on the pale blue walls of the shop, different colors and designs making up an art collage. Looking past the counter that was in front of him, Ian noticed about three tattoo chairs lined up against the back wall. One chair was occupied with a girl, who was getting a tramp stamp. The girl who was giving the tattoo looked up to see the two entering the back of the counter just as the tramp stamp girl gave out a shriek. She put up five fingers signaling Mickey to give her five more minutes.

Curiosity got the best of Ian, and he finally asked Mickey why he chose to drag him to a tattoo shop.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Mickey said walking past the counter and back to where the girl was getting her tattoo. “You’re finally going to get some ink.”

The look that flashed across Ian’s face was enough to make Mickey laugh for days. He’d never seen some one look so nervous to get a tattoo before.

“Why the long face?” Mickey chuckled out, moving past Ian to set in one of the empty chairs along the other wall facing the tattoo chairs.

“I didn’t say anything about getting a tattoo tonight.” Ian exclaimed, small traces of fear laced within his words.

Grabbing one of the random tattoo magazines from the center table, Mickey began flipping through the pages before addressing Ian.  
“Well you said you always wanted one, and I thought since I work here, it’d be best to get it now.” Mickey explained, as if there was no room for questioning the subject at hand.

“You work here?” Ian asked, taking a seat next to Mickey.

“Yeah man, I told you that on the way over here. Your mind must’ve been on your boring little boyfriend.” Mickey said, a hint of jealousy hidden somewhere in his voice. He looked up just in time to see Ian’s wavering eyes.

“You’re all done Chelsea!!” Both Mickey and Ian looked over to see Mickey’s friend slap the other girl on the ass. As she stood up, she took her bloodied gloves off, and shot them into the nearby trash can.

“Minnie how much I owe you?” Chelsea asked, climbing down from the chair slowly. Readjusting her pants so most of her ass wasn’t hanging out anymore.

“You can pay me later on, babe.” Minnie said, pulling Chelsea into a full on French kiss. They were so into it that Ian thought they were going to start fucking on the floor right then and there. If Mickey hadn’t gotten their attention by coughing obnoxiously louder than needed, Ian thought he was going to be witnessing full girl on girl porn in the making.

As Chelsea pulled away from Minnie, she grabbed her purse off the ground and began leaving the store, but not before she told Minnie to be over later on.

“Do you always have to be such a fucking slut?” Mickey asked, pulling her into a tight hug. It felt like forever since he saw her. Even though they worked together, their schedules never seemed to work together lately.

“Oh your one to talk Mick, you taught me everything about being a slut.” Minnie laughed out as her eyes shifted from Mickey to Ian.

“And who do we have here?” Minnie said in a very seductive voice, hand sliding down Ian’s chest. Even though she was into girls, it didn’t stop her from hitting on guys, especially when she thought she could get something from them.

Minnie was a very attractive women, Ian noticed as she was feeling over his body. She had long black hair, which she had tied into a messy ponytail. She had a lot of piercings as well. Not only did she have five piercings in each ear, she had two piercings in her lip, a nose ring, her septum, and by the looks of it, her tongue as well. She wore bright red lipstick, and her right arm was completely covered in tattoos.

“I’m Ian.” He said with his best boy next door smile, as he held his hand out.

“Such a gentlemen, but I’m sorry Ian, I don’t shake hands unless there’s something in them, if you catch my drift.” Minnie said with a sly smirk, similar to Mickey’s.

“God Minnie, you just met him and you’re already trying to sell him drugs?” Mickey asked. His wasn’t really that shocked, that’s just how she was. If it didn’t involve money or sex, Minnie was rarely interested in the topic of conversation.

“Well if I can’t supply you with any primo bud, what can I do for you guys?” Minnie asked looking between the two boys.

“Well Mr. Scaredy-cat right here is going to get his first tattoo tonight.” Mickey announced, pushing Ian to the tattoo chair in front of them.

Climbing into the recently vacant chair, Ian positioned himself comfortably before addressing Mickey.

“I never said I was scared, I just didn’t know I was going to get a tattoo tonight. I don’t even know what to get.” Ian responded.

“Whatever, but in case you get scared, I have something for you. It’ll ease your nerves.” Mickey stated, walking back towards the counter.

“Just think of something you like, something that has meaning to you.” Minnie began, grabbing a fresh pair of gloves, and getting her tools ready for her next client. “But nothing stupid, or I’ll charge you.”

As Ian sat in the chair pondering what he should get tattooed on his body, he saw Mickey grab something from the small fridge that was under the counter. Walking back towards Minnie and Ian, Mickey triumphantly held up a bottle of Vodka. They weren’t supposed to have it in the shop, but Minnie’s uncle owned it, which meant they got to slide on a lot of things.

“Bottoms up.” Mickey cheered, taking a swig from the bottle, passing it to Ian as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“It’s bad enough that I’m about to get a tattoo from Mickey and Minnie mouse.” Ian said, making fun of the obvious similarities to their names and the cartoon characters. “But you’re going to drink while doing it?”

“Listen up Red.” Minnie started, taking the bottle from Ian’s hand and taking a huge gulp. “I can tattoo with my eyes closed. Don’t worry, I won’t fuck it up. Now what the hell am I about to draw?”

An hour and a few gulps of Vodka later, and Ian Gallagher had a brand new tattoo. As he looked at the new tattoo on his shoulder in the mirror, Ian couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on his face. He couldn’t believe he was actually talked into getting a tattoo, but he was happy with the end result.

“So how did I do Red?” Minnie asked while wiping Ian’s arm with ointment, before wrapping it in gauze. 

“I really like it Minnie. Thanks, you did a really good job.” Ian responded, pulling the sleeve of his shirt down. Careful not to mess up the gauze.

“Well what the fuck is it?” Mickey asked, smoke from his cigarette blowing through his nose. Another thing Minnie’s uncle let them slide on. “It just looked like two circles to me.”

“It’s called a double Celtic spiral you asshole.” Ian exclaimed. “It represents balance within a person.”

“Celtic? What are you? Fucking Irish?” Mickey asked, stubbing out his cigarette in his makeshift ashtray.

“Yeah what gave it away, my red hair, freckles, or green eyes?” Ian deadpanned.

“Where did the idea for it come from?” Minnie asked, sweeping the floor. Ready to close down the shop so she could go collect her payment from Chelsea.

“Well I used to want to be in the marines when I was younger. My older sister always told me I was too nice to do the bad things that come with the job.” Ian responded, a sudden sadness crossing his face as he talked about his family.

“Well way to go Mickey, not only is your new boyfriend good looking, but he’s actually a good guy.” Minnie laughed to herself more than Ian or Mickey. 

When neither one of them said anything to her previous comment, Minnie looked up from her cleaning, sensing the awkward tension in the air. Looking between both of their faces, and how they were both looking at each other, a sudden understanding dawned on her.

“Shit Mickey I’m sorry, I thought you guys were …….” Minnie started, but before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted.

“We’re not boyfriends.” Both Ian and Mickey said in unison.

“Oh shit. I fucked up didn’t I guys? You know what, I’ll just leave you guys alone.” Minnie said, as she walked into the back room, coming out with her jacket and purse.

“Mickey you can close up, I’ll let you guys have your talk or whatever.” Minnie said, handing Mickey the store keys.

The sad puppy dog look on her face would have been funny if not for the situation at hand. When she finally left, Ian and Mickey spent what seemed like forever staring at each other, before Ian broke the silence.

“Where you going to tell me?” He asked, meeting Mickey’s cold blue eyes with his green ones.

“Man you have a boyfriend, I didn’t wanna come between that.” Mickey said, nervously rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb, looking towards the ground.

Maybe it was the Vodka he’d drank before, or maybe it was him just acting on pure animal instinct, but whatever it was, it had Ian in overload. When their eyes met again, the only thoughts that consumed Ian’s head where about the guy in front of him. There was no Shane, no work, nothing but pure instinct, like this was meant to be happening. No matter what boundaries Ian had given himself, when his lips interlocked with Mickey’s, the only thing left, was an intense craving for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you guys think. Yay or Nay. As always leave comments, questions, concerns, because i eat them up like candy :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was the thrill, or maybe it was love at first sight. Ian didn't know, and honestly he didn't care. All he knew was that he couldn't have more.
> 
> Maybe it was the mind-blowing sex, or maybe it was love at first sight. Mickey didn't know, and he honestly didn't care. All he knew was that he had to have more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated :D Tell me what you think.

As sunlight drifted into the room through cracked blinds, Ian found himself staring up at the ceiling, mind completely lost in thought. He felt really light, peaceful in a sense. He couldn’t remember the last time he woke up with a smile on his face, it felt good to finally wake up to a world full of possibilities. He couldn’t help himself from leaning into the touch, as the arm around his waist provided a warm comfort. As he looked at the peacefully sleeping form next to him, a sudden shocking realization startled him from his happy utopia. The arm that laid across him was covered in tattoo’s, the tuft of hair that he saw from the head that was buried in his shoulder, was black instead of brown, his skin was pale instead of tanned, and his touch was possessive. As Ian realized that he was in bed with Mickey instead of his boyfriend Shane, he panicked.

Memories of the night before flashed through his head as he jumped up from the bed, startling the body next to him. Searching for his clothes on the ground, he stopped in his tracks when he heard soft moans coming from Mickey. He didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to see those mesmerizing blue eyes staring back at him. He promised himself he wouldn’t do anything with Mickey. He fucking promised. He had set boundaries that he clearly had broken. He had a good boyfriend, a great boyfriend, whom he loved. Whom he lived with, and ate with, and shared a bed with. Finding what he hoped to be his boxers on the floor, Ian slid them on before turning to a confused Mickey. 

“Firecrotch, what the fuck are you doing?” Mickey yawned out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed.

Ian didn’t want to look at Mickey, he just wanted to find his clothes and go home to his boyfriend. He found his shirt, tugged it on, and continued looking for his jeans. The longer he stayed, the more he felt himself slipping. Slipping into something he didn’t want to fall into; but every time he heard Mickey say his name something in him faltered. He had to get out of here now.

“Firecrotch? Ian? You’re scaring me man. What’s wrong?” Mickey asked, getting up from his bed, not bothering to cover up.

As Ian pulled on his jeans, he finally looked up at Mickey. The sad, confused, worried look on his face, made Ian feel like shit. He was the cause of it, and while it pained him, he had to go.

“I got to get out of here.” Ian stated, now looking for his shoes. “This was a mistake. I got to get home, Shane’s probably worried.” 

There was an awkward silence between the two as Ian struggled to step into his shoes, however, it was broken as Mickey started chuckling.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Mickey mumbled, sitting back on his bed. “I’m just your mercy fuck. Is that what this was? You were just using me to get over your boyfriend troubles?” He said, pointing between the two of them.

“Mickey it’s not like that. It’s just that I….” Ian began, but stopped when Mickey started laughing again.

“Just get the fuck out Firecrotch, I can’t even deal with you right now.” Mickey stated, getting up from his bed and heading to the bathroom. He tried his best to hide how hurt he was, but Ian saw anyway. He couldn’t believe he allowed himself to be used like that. He didn’t know what he was thinking anymore.

As the bathroom door slammed shut, Ian found himself staring at it, wishing that things could be different. Before he headed out the door, Ian let out a sigh, wondering if he did the right thing, wondering if he made the right decision, before closing the door behind him.

Walking back to his apartment after leaving Mickey’s, Ian couldn’t help but feel drained. Just an hour ago he felt the best he’d felt in weeks, now he felt like crap. How could he feel so torn? The same guy that made him feel like he could fly, made him realize what he already had in someone else. Whereas with Shane, he had all the things he’d always had, but being with someone new made him realize what he always wanted. His love life was pathetic.

Making the turn that headed to his apartment, Ian saw the same two blondes who ran every morning, passing him with a soft smile like always, the old lady from upstairs was out walking her dog, making sure it didn’t stray too far, and the old man from down the hall was picking up more trash; determined to keep his neighborhood clean. 

Everything was just as Ian had left it. Nothing had changed, and Ian honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. He knew it was just yesterday morning he saw the same scene, but after spending the night with Mickey, it all felt like a horrible case of déjà vu. Unlocking the door to his apartment, Ian was met with the familiar smell of coffee in the air, he heard the news playing on their bedroom TV. He saw the same things in the same places, doing the same thing. The same people every morning, the same smells, the same noises, the same boring.

Everything just a painful reminder of what he had left behind.

As he stripped off his clothes, ready to take a hot shower and get ready for work, Ian started his daily ritual of looking at himself in the mirror, questioning his life, his choices. However, he saw something different today. A bright red hickey on the side of his neck, standing out like a beacon. His mind began racing back to last night and how much fun he had. Mickey was the complete opposite of Shane. He knew what to expect with Shane, but with Mickey it was an adventure. Mickey was so rambunctious. He was always taking Ian someplace new, trying new things. He wasn’t afraid to get rough, his touch was possessive, and he only left Ian wanting more, no matter how much he tried to keep himself from it.

 

Mickey didn’t come out of the bathroom until he knew Ian was gone. He didn’t want the red head to see the look of despair on his face. Stopping in front of the bathroom door, Mickey looked at his bed, images of last night rushing through his head. Mickey could honestly admit, that Ian had been the best fuck of his life, but it was so much more than sex. There was a raw intimacy shared between the two. They spoke without speaking as they grabbed, sucked and scratched their words into each others skin. When Ian was inside of him, he felt a fullness that his body still hungered for; he felt complete. Even though he was angry about the way Ian treated the situation, he knew that Ian couldn’t stay away for long. He felt the burning desire within himself, and knew that Ian felt it too.

No matter how pissed he was at Ian for making he feel like a one night stand.

Not bothering to run a shower, Mickey went to his closet to get dressed, he was late for work. Although he didn’t want to be bothered by anyone today, especially Minnie and all her questions, the distraction of work was well needed. 

As he walked into the shop, the first thing he saw, was Minnie at the front counter, giving him her sad puppy eyes. As much as he would like to think it didn’t affect him, it did; she reminded him so much of his sister. Before he could make it behind the counter, Minnie blocked his path, standing in front of him with open arms. He reluctantly gave in.

“I’m sorry about last night Mick. I honestly thought he knew.” Minnie sniffled into his neck. She was more torn up about outing him than he gave her credit for. 

Hugging her back, Mickey smiled into her hair. “Stop being such a fucking girl would you?”

That earned him a punch in the arm, and a stern look. 

“How did your night go?” Minnie asked, headed back around the corner, sitting in the chair that she had recently vacated. “You smell like sex, so I’ll assume it went well.”

“It came and it went.” Mickey mumbled, heading into the back of the shop to set his station up. He had a ten thirty appointment.

“What does that mean?” Minnie asked curiously, swiveling in the chair to face Mickey again.

“It means what it means. He came over, we fucked, fell asleep, and this morning he freaked out and stormed out.” Mickey replied, annoyance dancing heavily on his tongue. “Does that make more sense to you?”

“What did you do this time Mickey?” Minnie asked accusingly, sounding more like his sister every minute. 

“Why the fuck does it always have to be me that does something wrong?” Mickey questioned, bending over to plug his equipment in. He was tired of these questions, he wished his appointment would hurry up.

“Because you usually fuck shit up. You’re a hit it and quit it guy, just looking for a quick blow.” Minnie said, jumping from her seat, making her way towards Mickey.   
Minnie was right. Usually he was just in it for a quick blow, a quick hard fuck to get him through the week. Usually that was all he wanted, usually it was enough; until he met Ian. Something about the red head made Mickey crave more. He brought out this hunger in Mickey, animistic in nature. He had to have more.

“Fuck you Minnie. You’re the one who gives free tattoos just so you can finger bang random chicks.” Mickey deadpanned, turning around to give Minnie and equally cold stare.

“Hey! I do more than finger bang. I’m a classy lady, I can show a girl a good time.” Minnie shouted, playfully pushing at Mickey’s shoulder.

“Shit, if you’re classy, I’d hate to see what trashy looks like.”

“It looks like your love life right now. Too bad though, Red seemed like a nice guy.”

Something about how soft Minnie speak really rubbed Mickey the wrong way. She sounded so sincere, so sad. Who was she to feel sorry for him? How could she look at him like he’d fucked up? But why did she seem so right? Regardless of just meeting Ian yesterday, Mickey couldn’t help but feel like there was some sort of connection between them. He’d felt it. 

Usually he was just looking for a quick fuck, someone to give him a good nut and leave. However, Ian was different. Mickey had told him more about himself in one day, then he did with all his countless other flings combined. He’d shown Ian where he worked, which he never did. Guys could get clingy sometimes, and Mickey didn’t need that shit at his job. He even let Ian sleep over after they fucked. Usually he just kicked them out after he was done, not caring to call or even try to remember their names. How could he let one guy change everything, break down so many walls so soon.

“Oh my god, you like him. Don’t you?” Minnie gasped out loud, studying Mickey’s face for a reaction.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asked, trying to sound as confused as possible. He didn’t know what Minnie was carrying on about, but he didn’t want her going any further.

“Ian…..you really like him.”

Mickey couldn’t help the small smile that danced across his lips at the thought of Ian, and the time they had spent together. He couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to fall so hard so fast. 

“Aw my little Mickey mouse has a crush.” Minnie squealed, wrapping her arms around Mickey’s neck, she was the only person Mickey allowed to hug him. He’d never let her know how much he loved it.

As Minnie stood back to look up at Mickey, he saw some stray tears falling down her cheek. This bitch always got emotional at the smallest things.

“Minnie why the fuck are you crying? You’re always a fucking drooling mess when you cry.” Mickey stated, trying to defuse how sentimental their embrace really was.

“Cause my Mickey mouse is happy, and in love, and you smiled, and you got fucked so now you’re not so cranky, and yo-“Minnie chocked out, failing to catch her steady flow of tears.

She threw her arms around Mickey’s neck again before he could protest. This time he returned the hug, letting her cry her happy tears into the nape of his neck.

“Emotional bitch.” Mickey laughed out, pulling away from the hug.

Finally wiping her eyes dry, Minnie’s face turned serious for a second. She looked as if she was seriously thinking about whether or not to ask Mickey what was on her mind.

“So what now?” Minnie questioned, staring Mickey in the eyes, hoping he had the answer.

Mickey honestly wished he had the answer, he wished he knew what the next day would bring, but he didn’t. He didn’t know whether he was actually going to see Ian again, whether or not they would end up together, or whether or not this was all just some really crazy lust spell. What he did know though, is that he wanted more. He wanted to kiss Ian again, and fuck him, god how he wanted to fuck him again. He wanted to wake up to him again, breathing in his scent as the world woke around him. He wanted to show Ian new things, make him laugh, see him smile. He wanted Ian to see what he saw every time he looked at him. He wanted Ian to be his.

“I just hope his grip is strong enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Minnie is a big softy when it comes to her Mickey Mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a friend of mine. Anytime I'm in a bad mood he'd yell smile at me and cheer me up. I don't know how far this will go, but let me know what you think. Read and comment. Oh and follow me on tumblr.
> 
> devictor23.tumblr.com


End file.
